


Thoughts And Beginnings

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Hey, Mick." Nikki fell onto the couch, kicking his feet up, picking casually at his chipped nails, which were painted black. "What are you so quiet about?" He asked with a strange nonchalance to his words.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Thoughts And Beginnings

"Hey, Mick." Nikki fell onto the couch, kicking his feet up, picking casually at his chipped nails, which were painted black. "What are you so quiet about?" He asked with a strange nonchalance to his words. 

A small part of Mick wanted to reply that it was 'nothing', that Nikki didn't need to worry about it, but hid tongue felt thick and heavy, and he focused on a string that was dangling from his jeans. It was rare that he was at a loss for words, but of all the times, Mick supposed that it shouldn't have been surprising. "I'm in a bad place." He replied. 

"Oh." Nikki frowned, tilting his head curiously, as if he wasn't quite sure about the answer that he'd been given. 

Mick couldn't look at Nikki - couldn't stand to turn his head at all, really, so he stared at the wall, at the magazine pictures that Vince had taped up there, full of shirtless models. "No, wrong word. I'm in a bad _situation."_ He sighed tiredly, closing his eyes and cloaking the world in a black darkness. "I'm confused." 

"About what?" Nikki asked, not seeming to be judgemental, which was weird for him, because he usually wasn't so freely concerned. 

There was a lot of explanations that Mick could use, lies that wouldn't feel right, millions of words that would twist and couldn't be taken back, not now or perhaps not ever again. 

"Feelings." Mick replied in a stiff, quiet tone. 

Nikki pressed his lips together thinly, staring at Mick with his eyebrows pulled down towards his eyes, which seemed like knives, piercing and sharp, perhaps knowing of everything that went on behind the scenes. Mick could've been fooled into thinking that Nikki knew the inner turmoil that was going on within the confines of his brain. 

"Oh. Well, I can't help you there." Nikki said, shrinking back into the couch. 

"I'm not surprised." Mick replied.

"But I _can_ help you out with something else." Nikki added after a moment or two.

Mick didn't get a chance to raise his eyebrow in question before he felt cold lips brush up against his cheek in an unfamiliar, unusually shy gesture, like the brush of a hummingbird's wings. He opened his eyes and stared at Nikki as he leaned back, looking quite proud. "Did that help you?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Mick nodded. "In fact, that helped me a lot - so thank you." And he reached out, grabbed Nikki by the back of his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss. 


End file.
